After Cry
by Galaxy YunJae
Summary: harga dirinya sudah terenggut secara paksa. apakah dia masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan? semua akan baik baik saja-yunho / Yunjae story UPDATE CHAP 3
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **

**Main Cast : Yunjae**

**Genre : Hurt? Gatau deh**

**Slamat membaca !**

**Chapter 1**

Pada suatu malam hari yang gelap dan sepi terlihat seorang namja muda yang tampan terlihat sedang berjalan sendirian. Namja yang diketahui bernama yunho itu sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya yang berada di kawasan yang mayoritas penduduknya adalah orang-orang sederhana. Di tengah jalan ia melewati sebuah gang yang cukup sepi dan gelap. Namja tampan itu terus saja berjalan toh biasanya dia juga tidak pernah masuk ke dalam gang itu. tapi saat ini berbeda ada, seperti ada bisikan entah dari mana yang mengharuskannya untuk masuk ke dalam gang itu.

"Hiks..hiks." samar-samar ia mendengar sesuatu. Hal itu membuatnya bulu-bulu yang ada di tengkuknya berdiri. Tidak. Yunho bukanlah orang yang percaya akan hal-hal semacam itu tapi kali ini beda ceritanya kalau harus bertemu secara live dengan mereka.

"hiks... hiks.. hhiks..." suara itu semakin terdengar jelas seiring langkah kaki yunho yang kian membawanya masuk lebih dalam ke gang tersebut. Ahirnya ia melihat siluet bayangan seseorang yang ia juga tidak yakin itu orang atau bukan tergolek di suatu sudut yang gelap. Dengan memberanikan diri, ia pun mendekatinya dan menemukan seorang yeoja di sana. Diperkirakan yunho yeoja itu tidak lebih tua darinya. Dan kalau melihat keadaannya sekarang yang penuh dengan lebam serta pakaian yang sudah tidak bisa di sebut pakaian karena sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dan jangan lupakan darah yang belum mengering yang keluar dari daerah kewanitaannya itu menimbulkan spekulasi yunho bahwa wanita ini baru saja mengalami kejadian buruk. Pemerkosaan.

"hei .. agashi..kau tidak apa-apa? Pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir yunho itu sontak membuat keterkejutan dari sang yeoja. seperti merasakan sinyal bahaya yeoja itu semakin menagis dan berusaha beringsut mundur menjauhi orang itu.

"jangan..jangan..kumohon lepaskan aku..hiks.." wanita itu semakin kencang menangis.

"hei.. tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau aman sekarang" yunho berusaha menggapai wanita tersebut tanpa membuatnya ketakutan. Yunho lalu melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh wanita itu agar tubuhnya tidak terlalu terekspos karena sudah banyak robekan di mana-mana akibat kejadian yang baru di alaminya itu. Setelah itu yunho memeluknya agar si wanita merasa nyaman.

"jebal.. lepaskan aku..hiks..hiks..jangan.."wanita itu semakin memberontak di dalam pelukan yunho sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

Merasa tidak ada pergerakan yang yunho tahu pasti wanita itu sekarang pingsan segera menggendong ala Bride style membawanya ke rumah sederhananya yang tidak jauh dari sana. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Oh ayolah.. yunho tak mungkin tega menyakiti yeoja cantik itu. Apalagi barusan ia telah di renggut secara paksa sesuatu yang berharga sebagai seorang wanita. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkannya di tempat tadi dengan kondisi yang bisa di bilang sangat mengenaskan.

o0o

Sesampainya mereka di rumah kontrakan kecilnya Yunho membaringkan tubung ringan wanita itu di satu-satuna tempat tidur yang ada di sana. Kenapa hanya satu? Tentu saja karena hanya dia seorang diri yang tinggal di sana. Ia dulu hanyalah bocah dari keluarga di gwangju. Ia pergi ke seoul setelah ke dua orang tuannya meninggal dan tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi. Mengadu nasib di kota besar seperti Seoul memang sulit. Tapi setidaknya ia punya tempat tinggal walaupun kecil.

Setelah membaringkannya, ia lalu mengambil handuk dan merebus air bermaksud untuk membersihkan tubuh yeoja itu lalu kembali ke kamar nya lagi.

Saat masuk kamar dengan langkah yang sangat pelan takut membangunkan seseorang yang sedang berbaring di sana, yunho berjalan mendekati kasurnya. sebelum memulainya. Yunho menarik nafasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya untuk menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegub kencang. Jika orang yang di tolongnya ini adalah namja mungkin ia tidak akan segugup ini. Tapi yang sekarang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang yeoja. Tentu saja ini akan sedikit sulit mengingat dia adalah namja normal yang bisa saja segera menerkam mangsa di depan matanya. Sebelum ia memulainya. Yunho menutupi tubuh wanita itu dulu dengan selimut. Ia berencana hanya membersihkan tangan dan wajah serta mengobati lebam-lebam yang ada pada daerah itu saja untuk di tempat lain ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya.

o0o

mata bulat nan indah itu akhirnya sadar dari pingsannya "di mana aku..kenapa aku bisa di sini? Lalu..lalu.."memori kelam kemarin malam langsung terlintas di ingatannya. Sesaat kemudian sudah terdengar isakan yang begitu menyayat hati.

"hiks...hiks.. aku kotor..menjijikan.. kenapa aku tidak mati saja.. hiks..hiks...AKHH ! ANDWEE!AKU KOTOR." Tangis yeoja itu semakin keras sambil sesekali menggosokkan dengan kasar tubuhnya bermaksud untuk membersihkan hal-hal menjijikan yang kemarin ia alami.

BRAAK !

"Agashi ! " yunho yang sedang di dapur untuk membuatkan bubur untuk yeoja yang kemarin di tolongnya saat bangun tadi langsung melesat ke kamarnya. Saat sudah tiba di kamarnya yunho melihat yeoja itu menangis dengan suara yang sangat memilukan dengan sesekali menggosok-gosokkan badannya kasar. Dengan langkah pelan yunho menghampirinya. Merasa ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya, tubuh yeoja itu menegang. Pikiran negatif muncul di otaknya. Apakah orang itu akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya? Semakin lama langkah itu semakin dekat dan ...

"ANDWE ! JANGAN MENDEKAT ! JANGAN !"

"hei, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu" yunho berusaha mendekatinya

"tidak ! kumohon jangan mendekat ! Hiks..hiks.."

GREP

Sesaat kemudian yunho sudah berhasil memeluk yeoja itu bermaksud mengenangkannya tapi mungkin di tanggapi berbeda dengan yeoja itu. Bukannya berhenti menangis tapi malah semakin kencang bahkan diapun sampai memberontak untuk lepas dari pelukan orang asing itu.

"tenang ne. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau aman bersamaku. Gwencana agashi...kau sudah aman sekarang." Sambil membisikan kata-kata penenang serta elusan lembut pada punggung yeoja cantik itu akhirnya sedikit tenang walah sesekali masih terdengar isakan tapi masih lebih baik dari pada tadi.

Yeoja cantik itu juga merasa nyaman berada di pelukan namja asing ini. Entahlah ia merasa aman tepatnya terlindungi di dalam dekapan hangat ini.

Setelah merasa agak tenang yunho melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah di hadapannya itu. Ternyata yeoja di hadapannya ini kembali tidak sadarkan diri. Terlihat sangat jelas bekas jejak air mata di wajahnya. Dengan gerakan selembut mungkin Yunho menghapusnya.

oOo

Tok tok tok...tok tok tok.

Ne ne tunggu sebentar!..eh yunho oppa ada apa pagi pagi datang kemari? Setelah menunggu beberapa lama akhirnya muncul juga seorang yeoja manis yang umurnya lebih muda dari yang mengetuk pintu tadi.

"Suie.. Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang. Kau bisa ke rumahku sekarang?" suie alias kim Junsu adalah tetangga yunho. yeoja yang mempunyai wajah manis dengan bokong yang sedikit lebih berisi dari kebanyakan orang memang sangat dekat dengan namja tampan yang ada di hadapannya ini. Junsu sudah menganggap yunho seperti kakaknya sendiri bagitupun dengan yunho yang juga menganggap Junsu dan keluarganya seperti keluarganya sendiri. Kehidupan keluarga Junsu juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan yunho. keluarga kim juga adalah keluarga sederhana jadi demi membantu orang tuanya setelah lulus sekolah ia bekerja menjadi pelayan di sebuah kafe.

"Memangnya ada apa? Apa oppa hampir membakar dapur lagi?

"Aniya aniya ! ini bukan soal dapur. Ini lebih penting dan hanya kau yang bisa membantuku suie~" pinta yunho

"Tapi aku harus segera berangkat kerja. Aku janii akan membantumu setelah selesai kerja" Jebal suie~ kau bisa minta ijin bosmu sehari saja. Katakan kalau kau sakit atau apalah itu agar hari ini kau bisa di berikan libur. Hanya hari ini saja. Akau akan membelikan makanan yang kau inginkan sebagai imbalannya. Otte?" dengan pertimbangan dan iming-iming dari yunho akhirnya..

"Hah~ baiklah kita ke rumahmu. tapi aku akan melihat dulu apakah benar-benar penting atau tidak."

"gumawo su. Kajja !"

oOo

"MWO !" sebuah suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil terdengar dari sebuah kamar di salah salah satu flat yang ada di sana. Dua yang ada di sana sedang memperhatikan seorang lagi yang mungkin sedang asik di dunia bawah sadarnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Yang yeoja orang yang baru saja berteriak tadi melihatnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Sedangkan si namja terlihat sedang melindungi telinganya dari ketulian.

"Ssssst ! suie jangan berteriak dengan suara lumba-lumbamu itu! nanti dia bisa terbangun bagaimana!"

"oppa! Siapa dia ! kenapa ada wanita di kamarmu? Kau membawa wanita semalam?"

"ne. Sebenar.." belum selesai yunho melanjutkan kalimatnya sudah di potong

"dan apa ini? Kenapa banyak kiss mark dan lebam di tubuhnya? Kalian melakukan itu? dan melakukannya dengan kasar? Oh. . jangan jangan kau memperkosanya! Oppa! Aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan hal ini. Oppa yang kukenal tidak akan berbuat seperti ini. Kau tega sekali melakukan ini padanya!"

"Aisssh !suie dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Aku aku juga tidak tau siapa dia. Kemarin aku menemukannya sedang menangis di sebuah gang kecil. pakaiannya pun sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Aku pikir dia habis menjadi korban pemerkosaan. Saat aku akan menolongnya dia memberontak lalu pingsan. Aku bingung harus membawanya kemana jadi kuputuskan membawanya ke sini. Tadi dia sempat sadar tapi berteriak histeris setelah melihatku. Sepertinya dia trauma. dia mengira aku akan memperkosannya. Jadi kupikir kau kan yeoja sama dengannya, mungkin dia tidak akan takut denganmu. "

"lalu apa yang harus kulakukan di sini?"

"hanya menjaganya saja selama aku pergi kerja dan bersihkan juga tubuhnya. Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku yang membersihkannya."

"hah.. baiklah. Karena aku kasihan dengan eonni ini. Aku akan minta izin ke bos ku Aku akan menjaganya seharian ini. Oppa pergilah kerja" Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir hati milik namja tampan itu. akhirnya dia merasa tenang untuk meninggalkan wanita selama dia bekerja.

"gomawo su ! aku akan membawakanmu makana nanti. aku pergi ne!"

"ne! Hati-hati oppa!"

oOo

"eungh..." yeoja cantik yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya akhirnya menunjukan tanda akan bangun. Terlihat dia sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Suasana asing langsung dirasakannya karena sebelumnya dia belum pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya.

ceklek

"eonni.. kau sudah bangun? Kau tadi tertidur sangat lama. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit? Apa kau perlu sesuatu?"

"i..ini di mana? Dan kau siapa?"

"ah.. mianhae eonni. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku kim junsu kau bisa memanggilku junsu atau suie. Aku tinggal di rumah sebelah. Kau sekarang di rumahnya yunho oppa. Oiya. Nama eonni siapa?"

"aku jaejoong. Kim jaejoong.. yunho? nugu?"

"yunho oppa dia yang tinggal di rumah ini. Dia membawamu ke sini kemarin malam. Tenang saja yunho oppa itu orangnya baik tadi saja oppa memintaku untuk menemanimu di sini karena khawatir sebelum dia berangkat kerja." Ucap junsu panjang lebar tanpa memperhatikan perubahan wajah jaejoong.

"kemarin...malam... hiks..hiks.." sekelebat banyangan kejadian kemarin malam yang dialaminya muncul lagi di pikirannya.

"eonni.. gwenchana?"

"hiks..hiks...hiks.."

"eonni..." junsu mulai panik saat melihat yeoja yang ada di depannya mulai menggosok gosokkan tubuhnya sendiri dengan membabi buta seakan akan ingin menghilangkan bekas-bekas nista yang kemarin didapatnya

"ak..aku benci.. hiks..aku benci tubuh ini.. aku sudah kotor.. hiks.."

"eonni.. jangan seperti ini.. berhenti! Jangan sakiti dirimu lagi !"

"aku kotor ! aarghh ! aku mau mati saja ! lebih baik aku mati saja ! aaargh !"

"eonni ! cukup ! berhenti!" junsu berusaha menghentikan tindakan jaejoong.

"eonni ! dengarkan aku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau percaya padaku kan? Aku dan yunho oppa akan disisimu apapun yang terjadi dan hal ini hanya kita yang tau. Kita akan melewatinya bersama sama apapun yang terjadi. Jadi kau harus tetap kuat. Arraseo?"

"hiks..ak aku takut..hiks.." mulai sedikit tenang

"gwencana eonni.. jangan takut.. ada kami di sini" yeoja manis itu memeluk dan mengelus punggung sempit yang ringkih agar tenang. Setelah beberapa lama..

"sudah merasa lebih baik"

"umm.. gumawo junsu ssi.."

"ne. Jja. Sekarang hapus air matamu lalu makan. Aku sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu. Aku suapi ne?"

"a aniya. Aku bisa makan sendiri. aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu"

"tidak.. aku tidak merasa di repotkan. Aku senang bisa membatu" dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya.

Dan hari itu dihabiskan mereka mengobrol walaupun yang paling mendominasi adalah junsu sementara jaejoong sesekali menanggapinya juga diselingi tertawa walaupun masih terlihat guratan kesedihan di wajahnya.

oOo

"aku pulang!"

"kau sudah pulang oppa" mendengar pintu yang terbuka junnsu yang dari tadi di kamar langsung menyambut yunho.

"ne. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"ah.. Tadi saat baru sadar jae eonni sempat menangis karena teringat kejadian itu tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik"

"benarkah?"

"ne! Kau mau bertemu dengannya? Kajja ! aku akan memperkenalkannya kepadamu." Akhirnya keduanya berjalan menuju satu satunya kamar yang ada di sana.

"eonni ! ada yang mau bertemu denganmu."

"siapa suie?"

"oppa ! masuklah" akhirnya munculah yunho dari balik pintu. Sepersekian detik mereka saling menatap satu sama lain tapi setelah itu jaejoong lebih memilih untuk menunduk

"eonni. Ini yunho oppa. Dia yang tinggal di rumah ini dan yang menolongmu kemarin"

"annyeong. Jung yunho imnida"

"jaejoong. Kim jaejoong. Gomawo sudah menolongku yunho ssi"

"haha. Tidak masalah. Memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu jaejoong ssi." suasana canggung melingkupi saat jaejoong tidak merespon ucapannya. Karena dirasa tidak ada percakapan lagi yunho memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar.

"emm.. aku permisi dulu ne.. lanjutkan saja istirahatmu. Jangan sungkan di sini. Anggap saja rumah sendiri" setelah mengatakan itu yunho memberi isyarat kepad junsu untuk mengikutinya.

"eonni. aku keluar sebentar ne"

"umm"

Di dapur

"aishh.. tadi itu suasananya canggung sekali, di bahkan tidak mau melihat wajahku" sambil mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"oppa "

"suie.. dia sepertinya tidak mau melihatku. Apa dia masih trauma ya?"

"mungkin saja iya. Untuk kejadian seperti yang dialaminya pasti sangat sulit melupakannya"

"hah... ya sudah. Ini. Ku belikan makanan utuk kita bertiga. Aku mau mandi dulu."

"ne! Aku akan menyiapkan makanannya. Oppa mandinya jangan lama-lama. Kita akan makan bertiga".

oOo

Saat makan malam dilewatkan oleh dua dari tiga orang yang ada di sana dengan perasaan canggung antara yunho dan jaejoong tapi tidak bagi junsu dan jaejoong. Dua orang wanita muda itu terlihat sudah sangat akrab satu sama lain walaupun baru mengenal beberapa jam dan hal itu membuat satu satunya namja di sana sedikit iri karena merasa diabaikan.

Setelah selesai makan malam junsu memutuskan untuk pulang . junsu tidak khawatir meninggalkan jaejoong dengan yunho hanya berdua karena junsu yakin yunho tidak akan berbuat macam macam. Tapi lain halnya dengan jaejoong. Yeoja cantik itu merasa khawatir mengingat sebentar lagi dirinya akan di sini hanya berdua dengan yunho. bukan tanpa alasan ia memiliki perasaan seperti itu karena ia masih trauma dengan makhluk yang bernama laki-laki. Tapi ia masih cukup sadar diri untuk tidak meminta junsu untuk tetap tinggal disana menemaninya. Dan dengan terpaksa ia mengikhlaskan junsu untuk pulang dan berusaha memantapkan hatinya untuk percaya kepada yunho.

oOo

"umm.. jae, kau mau langsung tidur?" tanya yunho setelah mengantarkan junsu pulang.

"ne" jawab jaejoong singkat.

"baiklah. Selamat malam" Tapi jaejoong masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya membuat yunho batal pergi dari sana.

'wae? Ada yang mau kau katakan?"

"..."

"aku akan tidur di ruang tengah. kau tenang saja. Kalau masih ragu kunci saja pintunya ne.. jaljayo" seakan tau kegelisahan jaejoong..

Malam harinya yeoja cantik itu terbangun karena tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi untuk buang air. Setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuntaskannya."tenang jae... kau hanya akan kekamar mandi dan selesai" ucapnya menyemangati.

Ceklek

Suasana gelap langsung menyambut indra pengelihatannya. Tentu saja karena sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Dengan berjalan mengendap ngendap agar tidak menbuat sang namja tampan yang mungkin sedang bersenang senang di alam mimpi itu terbangun. Setelah menemukan kamar mandi ia langsung masuk dan melaksanakan apa yang menjadi tujuannya tadi. Tak berapa lama akhirnya ia keluar dan bergegas kembali ke dalam kamar.

Saat hendak menuju kamar ia melewati ruang tengah yang sekarang di pakai orang yang menyelamatkannya itu untuk tidur. Saat hendak kekamar mandi tadi ia memang melihat yunho di sana tetapi ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Ia melihat yunho tidur hanya dengan tikar yang tidak terlalu lebaar sebagai alas dan sebuah bantal, dia bisa melihat wajah yunho dengan jelas karena jika ada yunho ia banyak menunduk dan sekarang ia sedikit mengagumi wajah tampan itu. walaupun saat ini wajah tidur yunho sangat lucu dengan mulut yang terbuka dan mata yang juga sedikit terbuka tapi tidak memudarkan ketampanan namja itu.

Melihat yunho yang menggeliat dan merubah posisi tidurnya membuat jaejoong merasa bersalah. Namja di hadapannya ini pasti tidak nyaman tidur di sini apa lagi tubuhnya pasti sangat lelah setelah seharian bekerja dan yang membuat ia merasa tak enak hati adalah ia sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak kepada yunho. berpikir bahwa yunho mungkin saja sama seperti orang brengsek yang merenggut keperawanannya padahal namja itu sudah sangat baik kepadanya yang hanya seorang wanita asing.

"gomawo yunho ssi" ucapnya dengan senyum tipis yang terpatri di wajahnya

**TBC/END**

hai hai readers! ada yang kangen sama saya ? (-! ngarep)

gak kerasa ya udah setahun dari terakhir ngepost ff. biasalah kendala mood dan feel.

buat yang nunggu promise you sabar ye. ni karena si abang yesung kelamaan ga comeback jadi gag semangat ngelanjutin.

ff yang laen belom kelar eh udah buat baru. moga yang baca suka deh ! gomawo !


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Jae. Aku pergi bekerja_

_Ada beberapa lembar uang di laci_

_Oh ya, junsu juga membawakan makanan dan baju untukmu_

_Yunho_

Begitulah isi dari kertas yang dilihat jaejoong menempel di pintu kulkas. Saat dia keluar dari kamar. Hanya keadaan sunyi yang didapatinya. Memutuskan untuk keluar dan mencari yunho dan akhirnya tidak mendapati namja tampan itu di rumah.

Setelah menyelesaikan mandi dan sarapannya. Kini yeoja cantik kita sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton tv. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi di keluar dia tidak tahu harus kemana. beberapa saat ia teringat dengan uang yang ditinggalkan yunho untuknya. Untuk apa dia meninggalkan uang? Padahal ia tidak ingin membeli sesuatu. Pikirnya pada dirinya sendiri. ia tidak mau merepotkan yunho lebih banyak lagi sudah untung dirinya diperbolehkan tinggal di sini dan sekarang ia akan menghabiskan uang namja tampan itu. Big no !

Memutuskan untuk berkeliling rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tapi juga tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. sangat pas untuk ditinggali sendiri seorang namja. Untuk ukuran namja yang hidup sendiri rumah ini tergolong rapi walaupun terlihat setumpuk baju kotor yang belum sempat dicuci. Menuju dapur juga terlihat hal yang sama piring piring kotor menumpuk di tempat cuci piring dan jika menengok ke dalam kulkas hanya akan menemukan makanan instan dan minuman kaleng. Ia pun hanya bisa menghela napas.

oOo

"aku pulang!" sama seperti biasanya saat ia pulang tidak ada yang menyambutnya. Tapi hari ini ada berbeda karena sekarang ia mencium aroma masakan dari dalam rumahnya.

merasa penasaran melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Dan sesuai tebakannya ia melihat yeoja yang baru sehari tinggal di rumahnya itu sedang memasang. Wajahnya sudah tampak lebih segar tidak sepucat kemarin malam dan jika seperti ini aura kecantikannya lebih terlihat. Sekiranya itu yang yunho lihat sekarang. Yeoja cantik itu sangat menikmati kegiatannya sekarang sambil sesekali bersenandung samapi-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaannya di sana. "jae..."

"eh ! yu..yunho ssi. Kau sudah pulang?"

"ne.. kau memasak jae?"

"i..itu.. mianhae yunho ssi.. aku tidak bermaksud menghabiskan uangmu. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi jadi aku ingin membuatkan makanan untukmu, tapi setelah melihat kulkas tidak ada bahan makanan apapun yang bisa dimasak. Jadi aku memakai uangmu untuk berbelanja di pasar. Mianhae.. aku tidak bermaksud lancang."

"tidak apa apa. Aku memang meninggalkan uang itu untukmu kalau kau ingin membeli sesuatu. Tapi kau tidak perlu memasak untukku. Kau adalah tamu di sini."

"tidak yunho ssi. Aku melakukannya dengan ikhlas. Ini juga sebagai ucapan terima kasihku"

"baiklah kalau begitu. Gomawo. Aku mandi dulu. Tunggu aku. Nanti kita makan bersama"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya

yunho segera masuk ke kamarnya. Di sepanjang menuju kamar. Yunho merasakan ada perubahan. Rumahnya terasa lebih bersih dan rapi dari sebelum berangkat kerja tadi. Pasti jaejoong juga yang melakukan ini pikirnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat yunho pun keluar dan bergabung dengan jaejoong yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya di meja makan. Yunho mengambil tempat di depan jaejoong sehingga mereka sekarang saling berhadapan. Tanpa percakapan sebelumnya, mereka memulai makan malam.

Suasana makan malam terasa sunyi. Tentu saja dua orang yang ada di sana tidak ada satupun yang mau memulai percakapan. Yunho ingin sekali memecahkan suasanan canggung diantara mereka, sesekali Ia mencuri pandang wanita didepannya itu sambil berpikir kalimat apa yang pas untuk memulainya. Sebenarnya jaejoong pun sama tapi ia masih bisa menahan dirinya. Tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang ada. Sang namja pun memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"ehem.. jae."

"ne?"

"err.." yunho bingung apa yang harus ia katakan padahal sedari tadi ia sudah mempersiapkan kata kata yang pas.

"masakanmu sangat enak jae. Kau pasti pintar memasak" kalimat tak terduga dari yunho membuat jaejoong terkejut. Ia mengira yunho akan menanyakan hal-hal lain

"be..benarkah? Aku memang suka memasak"

"sungguh! Ini benar benar lezat. Masakanmu ini akan ku nobatkan menjadi makanan favoritku sekarang. He he he !" tawa yang agak aneh keluar dari bibir hati itu tapi tak lama ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati kenapa bisa mengeluarkan tawa yang aneh seperti itu.

Apa? ia tidak salah dengar kan? Makanannya sekarang akan menjadi makanan favorit namja didepannya? Mendengar hal itu membuatnya mengukir sebuah senyuman untuk yunho. Yunho yang melihat senyum yang terukir di bibir wanita di depannya seketika membuatnya terpana

_Cantik…_

sekaligus merasa lega karena akhirnya ia bisa membuat jaejoong tersenyum, melupakan kejadian buruk yang dialaminya kemarin walaupun hanya sesaat.

_Teruslah tersenyum jae…_

_Aku tidak akan membiarkan senyuman itu hilang lagi…_

oOo

tak terasa sudah hamper 2 bulan jaejoong tinggal bersama dengan yunho. Jaejoong merasa sangat bahagia bisa mengenal yunho dan junsu juga dengan ajussi dan ahjuma kim –orang tua junsu. Mereka sangat menyayangi jaejoong begitupun sebaliknya. Jaejoong merasa memiliki keluarga baru di sini. Pada awalnya jaejoong berniat pergi dari rumah yunho karena tidak enak pada namja tampan itu karena terus menumpang. Tapi karena bujukan yunho dan junsu ditambah dengan berbagai alasan dan ditambah jaejoong belum mendapatkan pekerjaan akhirnya jaejoong terpaksa mengalah dan berjanji akan pergi sampai Ia mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Di pagi yang cerah dapat kita lihat seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik, kulitnya yang putih mulus, bibirnya yang merah seperti habis memakan buah strawberi, rambutnya yang hitam dan tak ketinggalan pipi yang sekarang sedikit berisi menambah kesan manis bagi yang melihatnya sedang sibuk mengolah bahan makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Aroma harum pun sudah tercium ke segala penjuru rumah yang memang tidak terlalu luas ini. Tak berapa lama keluarlah seorang namja tampan yang sudah rapi bersiap pergi bekerja.

"aigoo.. wanginya saja sudah enak. Bagaimana dengan rasanya"

"eh yun. Kau sudah selesai. Tunggulah, sebentar lagi masakannya sudah selesai. "

Dengan sabar yunho menunggu jaejoong di meja makan sambil memperhatikan jaejoong yang Sedang menata makanan nya di piring. Jika ada yang melihat. Pasti orang-orang aakn menganggap mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah. Sang istri yang menyiapakan sarapan untuk sang suami yang akan bekerja. Dan sang suami yang menunggu istrinya menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

Setelah selesai menata makanan di atas meja barulah mereka memulai acara sarapan mereka Sesekali candaan dan tawa yang menghiasi suasana sarapan mereka. Yunho tersenyum kecil saat melihat cara makan jaejoong yang sangat cepat seperti tidak pernah mendapatkan makanan selama sebulan. Entah sadar atau tidak tangan yunho terulur menyentuh sudut bibir jaejoong dan mengambil nasi tertinggal di sana. Keduannya sama-sama terdiam sesaat dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Jantung keduannya berdegub dengan cepat. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya yunho tersadar dan segera menarik tangannya. Begitupun dengan jaejoong yang langsung menunduk –menutupi rona merah yang muncul di pipinya-dan melanjutkan makannya .

Huk!

Drap drap drap

hoek hoek

tiba tiba saja jaejoong merasakan sesuatu hendak keluar dari mulutnya. rasa mual di perutnya lagi-lagi datang dan itu sudah terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Dengan segera jaejoong menuju kamar mandi dan dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di sana.

Yunho yang melihat jaejoong berlari ke kamar mandi segera menghampiri jaejoong lalu membantu memijat tengkuk leher agar rasa mualnya sedikit berkurang

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Hanya anggukan yang dapat jaejoong lakukan untuk menjawab karena Ia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berbicara. Yunho lalu membantu jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar dan merebahkan jaejoong di tempat tidur. Jaejoong hanya pasrah dan menuruti yunho.

"Gwenchana? Ada apa denganmu? Sudah beberapa hari aku melihatmu seperti ini. Dan sekarang wajahmu terlihat pucat. Kau harus kerumah sakit. Aku akan meminta i-" belum selesai yunho berbicara dengan nada khawatir yang begitu kentara jaejoong sudah memotongnya.

"Aniya yunho ah. Aku baik baik saja. Tidak perlu ke rumah sakit. Aku hanya demam biasa."

"Tapi jae.. sudah beberapa hari ini kau seperti ini. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu"

"Aku tidak apa-apa yun. Hanya perlu tidur sebentar. Ah- kau juga harus pergi bekerja kenapa masih di sini. Cepatlah pergi yun nanti kau terlambat." Ucap jaejoong untuk mengalihakan pembicaraan. Yunho akhirnya mengalah. Ia tahu jika jaejoong tidak ingin membahas hal ini

"baiklah aku akan jika ada apa-apa cepat hubungi aku atau junsu. Mengerti?"

"Ne. arraso"

Setelah mendengar bunyi pintu di buka lalu ditutup kembali yang menandakan yunho sudah pergi bekerja. Hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara helaian berat nafas dari ruangan tempat dimana jajoong berada. Tangannya kanannya Ia gunakan untuk menutupi matanya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengelus perutnya yang berada di balik selimut. Kepalanya pening. Bukan hanya akibat mual tadi. Banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya beberapa hari ini.

Pikiran yang kemungkinan akan terjadi dibalik mual dan muntah yang sering dialamainya beberapa hari terakhir. Tapi ada satu yang paling ia takuti. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak ingin hal itu menjadi nyata. Tapi sesering apapun jaejoong mengelak, semua yang terjadi pada dirinya akhir-akhir ini membuatnya takut apalagi saat jaejoong teringat…dia belum mendapatkan masa haidnya dan ini sudah lewat 3 minggu.

"Tidak-tidak. itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku harus memastikannya."

Dengan bergegas jaejoong mengambil jaketnya dan keluar rumah menuju minimarket. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya jaejoong segera pualng dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi. Di bukanya bungkusan yang ia bawa. Segera ia keluarkan test pack -barang yang ia beli tadi- tidak hanya satu tapi dia membeli 10 buah test pack sekaligus dengan berbagai merek agar hasilanya benar benar akurat -pikirnya.

Jaejoong mengambil satu persatu dan menggunakan nya sesuai petunjuk yang ada. Jaejoong terus berdoa dalam hati semoga hanya satu garis yang muncul pada benda itu. Dirinya tidak ingin sampai hamil. Tidak akan, karena ia tidak akan pernah sudi mengandung anak dari laki-laki bejat yang telah memperkosanya itu. Lelaki mabuk yang tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengannya yang kebetulan jalan yang dilaluinya sepulang bekerja sangat sepi. dengan biadapnya dia merenggut keperawanannya tanpa adanya rasa kasihan melihat jaejoong yang terus meronta di bawahnya.

Setetes air mata tanpa izin jatuh mengalir pipinya. Kenangan buruk itu kembali lagi. Jaejoong segera menghapus airmatanya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat jaejoong melihat satu persatu tes pack itu dengan dada yang berdegu kencang.

Tes pack pertama..

Kedua..

Ketiga..

…

…

…

"tuhan.. kumohon..jebal…"

Terakhir..

oOo

tok tok tok

"eonni ini aku junsu. Eomma membawakan kimchi untuk kalian?" tak ada sahutan dari dalam.

Cukup lama menunggu, junsu mencoba membuka pintu dan ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci.

"eonni, aku masuk ya?" Terlihat rumah itu tampak sepi. _apa jae eonni sedang keluar ya?tapi kenapa pintu nya tidak dikunci?_

Junsu meletakkan kimchi yang Ia bawa lalu mencari jaejoong di seluruh ruangan. Sampai pada kamar mandi junsu menemukan jaejoong di sana

_Eon..ni…KYAAA!_

"JUNSU-YA!"

Yunho berlari menghampiri junsu. Dilihatnya juga di sana ada ahjussi dan ahjuma kim. Pikirannya sudah kacau setelah mendapat telepon dari junsu tanpa piker panjang ia langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit.

"Oppa…" mata junsu sudah bengkak karena dari tadi ia tidak berhenti menangis.

"Bagaimana keadaan jaejoong? kenapa bisa dia seperti itu? Bukankanh tadi pagi dia masih baik baik saja?"

"Hiks..hiks..aku tidak tau oppa. Tadi aku hanya ingin mengantar kimchi. Kukira jae eonni tidak mendengar panggilanku. Akhirnya aku masuk tapi aku menemukan eonni hiks.. dia…dia….hiks" junsu tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya dan semakin terisak. Masih teringan dengan jelas kejadian tadi siang dimana ia menemukan jaejoong tergeletak di kamar mandi dengan banyaknya darah yang berasal dari pergelangan tangannya. Shock. Itu sudah pasti. Untung saja ahjussi dan ahjuma kim yang mendengar jeritan junsu segera datang dan membawa jaejoong ke rumah sakit.

Yunho hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak habis pikir jaejoong bisa berbuat nekat seperti itu. Apakah jaejoong sedang memiliki masalah yang sangat berat? Tapi kenapa yeoja cantik itu tidak bercerita kepadanya maupun junsu.

Tak lama dokter yang menangani jaejoong keluar dari ruangan dimana jaejoong ditangani.

"keluarga pasien"

"ne.. kami keluarganya dok. Bagaimana keadaannya?" jawab yunho dengan tidak sabar

"apakah anda suaminya?"

"…"

"pasien baik baik saja, untung saja ia tidak terlambat di bawa kerumah sakit sehingga dia belum kehilangan banyak darah. Dan untunglah janin yang dikandungnya dalam sehat dan sangat kuat"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"pasien baik baik saja, untung saja ia tidak terlambat di bawa kerumah sakit sehingga dia belum kehilangan banyak darah. Dan untunglah janin yang dikandungnya dalam sehat dan sangat kuat"

"ap..apa? janin?"

"anda belum mengetahuinya? Pasien sekarang sedang hamil. Tapi untunglah kejadian ini tidak berdampak buruk pada kandungannya. Sekarang pasien sudah bisa dijenguk. Mungkin sekitar 3-4 jam lagi pasien akan siuman. Saya permisi dulu"

"…" keheningan melanda. Tak adak seorangpun yang menyahuti perkataan dokter tadi. Semua yang ada di sana sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing masing.

.

.

.

.

Junsu keluar dari kamar jaejoong. Ia melihat yunho sedang duduk sendirian di bangku yang disediakan di depan kamar jaejoong dengan pandangan kosong. Sepertinya banyak sekali yang dipikirkan di dalam kepalanya saat ini. Junsu pun paham. Yunho pasti sangat terkejut dengan berita ini. Begitupun ia sendiri. Walaupun ia tahu sejak awal kemungkinan jaejoong hamil sangat besar. Tapi dirinya juga tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak terkejut. Junsu sekarang juga tidak bisa menutup mata. Berpura pura tidak mengetahui apa yang ia ketahui sendiri. Bahwa yunho menyukai jaejoong. Kedekatan mereka ditambah dengan tinggalnya mereka dalam satu rumah. Tidak mungkin benih benih cinta itu tidak tumbuh di hati yunho tapi entahlah bagaimana dengan hati jaejoong. Ia pun belum mengetahuinya. Junsu menghampiri yunho.

"oppa. Kau tidak ingin masuk?"

"…"

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari yuho. Junsu memilih duduk di sebelah namja tampan itu.

"ottoke" secara reflek junsu menoleh kepada yunho

"…"

"dia hamil. Hamil. Ini pasti sangat berat buatnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan su…"

"oppa.."

"dia pasti tidak akan mudah menerima semua ini. Jaejoong melakukan hal nekat itu pasti karena masalah ini. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya sama seperti 2 bulan yang lalu. Mata yang terus memancarkan keputusasaan, kekecewaan, . aku tidak ingin dia seperti itu lagi. Sudah cukup yang selama ini ia alami" terlihat dari sorot mata yunho yang memacarkan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Yunho terlihat sangat kacau. Sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" . mungkin ini akan menjadi masa yang sulit untuk jae eonni. Karena itulah kita harus selalu disisinya. Memberi semangat untuknya dan meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja." Yunho terdiam mencerna semua ucapan lama yunho mulai agak tenang

"ne. kau benar junsu-ah. Gomawo" ucap yunho sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"gugurkan…gugurkan bayi ini dokter"

dapat kita dengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir pucat yeoja cantik yang menempati sebuah kamar rawat. Setelah sadar, jaejoong tidak mengucapkan sebuah katapun. Hanya isak tangis yang terdengar dan air mata yang terus saja keluar dari mata bulatnya. Jaejoong terus saja menangis sampai akhirnya dokter yang menanganinya datang untuk memeriksakan keadaannya pasca siuman. Saat dokter hendak keluar selesai memeriksanya. Kalimat itu pun terucap dari bibirnya.

"JAE!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung memandang jaejoong. Yeoja cantik itu seperti tidak ada beban setelah mengatakan ia meminta dokter menggugurkan janinnya.

"kehadirannya adalah sebuah kesalahan"

"Jae ! bayi itu darah dagingmu sendiri. Kau tega membunuhnya ha?"

"aku tidak menginginkannya ! Dokter tolong gugurkan saja"

Yunho tidak habis pikir dengan jaejoong. Tapi ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan jaejoong. itu hal yang wajar jika ia ada di posisi jaejoong sekarang. Ingin sekali rasanya yunho menghajar pria brengsek itu.

"tapi nyonya kim. proses aborsi adalah hal yang beresiko dan akan menimbulkan banyak efek negative di masa depan" sang dokter mencoba member pengertian berharap jaejoong merubah keinginannya.

"aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin bayi ini lenyap dari tubuhku . Anak ini pembawa sial. Namja brengsek itu sudah merusak hidupku ditambah lagi anak SIALAN INI"

"KIM JAEJOONG CUKUP ! HENTIKAN ! "

"…"

"dokter,bisakah tinggalkan kami berdua. Junsu-ah kau juga?"

Setelah semua keluar menyisakan yang hanya menyisakan yunho dan jaejoong disana. Tak ada yang bersuara. Jaejoong berbaring memunggungi yunho. Dapat yunho lihat bahu jaejoong yang bergetar dan terdengar isakan yang begitu memilukan. Hati yunho bagaikan diremat dengan kencang mendengarnya. Disentuhnya bahu jaejoong dengan lembut setelah ia bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"jae…"

Hiks..hiks..

"jae.. mianhae"

"kau tidak mengerti yun hiks. aku hanya tidak ingin sisa-sisa namja brengsek itu tertinggal di tubuhku. Hiks.. Termasuk anak ini. Aku ingin anak ini mati saja. Aku membencinya. Ia hanya akan menjadi kesialan dalam hidupku."

"tapi jae. Dia juga anakmu. Darah dagingmu sendiri. Bahkan kau yang mengandungnya sekarang. Dia sedang berjuang untuk hidup. Apa kau tega jae?"

"kau tidak mengerti perasaanku yun. Hiks.. hikss..Rasanya sangat sakit saat kesucianku terenggut dengan pakasa. Dan sekarang aku harus mengandung anaknya. Aku tidak sudi ..huk.. Kumohon mengertilah. ..hiks hiks."tangis jaejoong semakin kencang

Yunho membawa jaejoong kedalam dekapannya dengan posisi jaejoong masih berbaring. Jaejoong tidak menolakna. Malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh yunho yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasa tenang disertai dengan elusan lembut di punggunggnya dan bisikan penenang yunho. Setelah merasa jaejoong sedikit tenang, yunho melepas pelukan mereka melihat kedalam mata bulat itu yang juga dibalas oleh jaejoong.

"arraseo.. aku akan bicara dengan dokter nanti. Uljima ne?" ada perang batin saat yunho mengucapkan itu. Apakah keputusannya sudah benar. Berbicara pada dokter untuk agar menyetujui keinginan jaejoong. Bukankah sama saja dia juga ikut andil dalam kematian bayi tak berdosa itu. Semua ini membuat yunho pusing memikirkannya. Hal ini bisa saja terlihat mudah jika saja jaejoong mau menerima bayinya, dirinya akan ikhlas menjadi ayah dari bayi itu walaupun itu bukan darah dagingnya. Yunho sudah menyadari dirinya menyukai jaejoong. Dan dia bersedia menikahi jaejoong, menerima bayi jaejoong dan akan membahagiakan mereka sekuat tenaganya. Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah rencana yang mungkin tidak bisa diwujudkan.

"gomawo yun." sebuah senyum tipis terukir diwajah jaejoong.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

.

Ceklek.

Yunho memasuki ruang rawat jaejoong. Tak hanya jaejoong saja, disana juga ada junsu yang menemani orang itu menolehkan wajahnya dan melihat yunholah yang membuka pintu itu.

Setelah menutup pintu, yunho mengampiri jaejoong dan junsu. Dilihatnya wajah jaejoong sudah tidak sepucat tadi.

"yun. . kau sudah bicara dengan dokter kan"

Tak ada jawaban dari yunho. Namja itu terus berjalan lalu duduk dikursi yang ada di sebelah ranjang jaejoong. Junsu yang tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan jaejoong hanya diam dan memandangi mereka secara bergantian dengan pandangan bingung.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan jaejoong. Yunho menghembuskan nafas untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu ia memandang jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan tidak sabar mendengar jawaban dari yunho.

"ne. dokter bersedia melakukannya"

"benarkah?" senyum lebar terukir di wajah jaejoong

"ne" tanpa adanya semangat dalam jawaban yunho.

"tunggu ! sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dokter bersedia melakukan apa?" ujar junsu

"aku akan melakukan aborsi suie"

"APAA!. Aku kalian tidak bercanda kan? Oppa. katakan kalau yang barusan kudengar ini salah!"

"…"

"oppa!"

" akan melakukan aborsi"

"eonni. Kau sangat keterlaluan. Apa kau tega membunuh anakmu sendiri ha?"

"dia bukan anakku dan tidak akan pernah menjadi anakku" ujar jaejoong dengan nada datar

"tetap saja. Dia tumbuh dalam rahim mu sendiri. Kau yang mengandungnya. Anak itu tidak berdosa. Dia tidak tahu ap-"

"cukup. Aku tidak mau tahu. Keputusanku sudah bulat dan dokterpun sudah setuju"

"eonni. Aku tak percaya ini. Kau sunggu tega" Setelah mengucapkan itu junsu membalikan badan dan keluar dari ruangan itu

BRAK

Pintu ruangan ditutup dengan bantingan yang keras seolah menunjukan betama marahnya junsu sekarang. Jaejoong melihat kepergian junsu. Setelah itu pandangannya dialihkan pada namja tampan yang sedari tadi diam duduk di sebelahnya.

"jadi yun. Kapan aborsinya akan dilakukan?"

Yunho melihat tak ada keraguan dalam mata jaejoong. Bahkan jaejoong terlihat antusias

"tidak sekarang jae. Tidak dalam waktu dekat ini"

"w-wae? Kenapa tidak segera saja"

"dokter mengatakan kalau keadaanmu masih lemah. Dan bila dilakukan dalam waktu dekat akan berakibat fatal untukmu. Dokter tidak mau mengabil resiko lebih besar lagi, jadi beliau menganjurkan untuk menundanya sementara"

Jaejoong lemas mendengar penuturan yunho. Ia kira akan terbebas dari anak ini sesegera mungkin.

"lalu kapan?"

"kira-kira sekitar 2 bulan lagi"

"apa? Kenapa lama sekali. Tidak bisa kah lebih dipercepat. Aku merasa sudah baik baik saja."

Yunho menggeleng pelan

"Ah aku tahu pasti dokter itu hanya mencari-cari alasan agar aku membatalkan niatku. Benarkan?"

"hah. sudahlah jae. Turuti saja. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu kan"

"tapi yun– " jaejoong berusaha untuk protes

Yunho memegang pundak jaejoong "Pada akhirnya juga kau akan melakukannya. Jadi bersabarlah" sambil menepuk pundak jaejoong

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pasrah. Dan yunho hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari dirawat di rumah sakit. Akhirnya jaejoong sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. sejak dirumah sakit sampai jaejoong diperbolehkan untuk pulang, hanya yunho yang selalu menemani jaejoong. Sejak hari itu memang junsu tidak pernah mengunjungi jaejoong. Tentu saja ia masih marah dengan yunho dan jaejoong.

Yunho menuntun jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah. Sebenarnya jaejoong agak merasa risih dengan tindakan yunho itu. Dia merasa diperlakukan seperti orang sakit padahal jaejoong merasa baik-baik saja.

"duduklah di sini. Akan ku ambilkan minum"

"tid-" belum selesai perkataan jaejoong, yunho sudah meluncur ke dapur.

"ini minumlah" yunho menyodorkan segelas air

"kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku juga tidak haus yun."

"gwenchana. Aku senang melakukannya. Oh ya. Apa kau lapar? Kau menginkan sesuatu? Kalau ada nanti sepulang kerja akan ku belikan. Orang hamil kan pasti mengidam. Apa kau juga jae?" tutur yunho tanpa henti. Jaejoong yang melihatnya semakin heran. Yunho menjadi semakin cerewet.

"tidak. Aku tidak butuh apapun. Lebih baik kau segera berangkat kerja. Aku akan membereskan rumah ini. Beberapa hari kutinggal rumah ini sudah sangat berdebu" jawab jaejoong sambil melihat sekeliling rumah.

"Tidak ! kau tidak boleh melakukan apapun. Kau itu sedang hamil. Tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal berat. Itu tidak baik bagi kandunganmu"

"buat apa kau peduli dengan kandunganku. Kau bukan suamiku dan kau juga bukan ayahnya. Bukannya bagus kalau kandunganku ada masalah, semakin cepat juga dia lenyap." Ucap jaejoong dengan nada kental penuh amarah. Entah kenapa jika menyinggung tentang "hal itu" selalu membuat emosinya naik.

"oke oke. Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya khawatir karena kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit." Jaejoong hanya membuang muka

"kalau begitu aku pergi ne. baik baik lah di rumah. Jangan melakukan hal yang berbahaya" jaejoong hanya diam dan masih membelakangi yunho.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari rumahnya. Tak sengaja yunho melihat junsu yang juga hendak pergi. Yunho pun menghampiri junsu

"su.." junsu terus berjalan melewati yunho tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya. Yunho mengejar junsu dan menahan tangannya.

"lepaskan" sambil memberontak agar tangannya dilepaskan

"tidak. Kita harus bicara sekarang" yunho semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"aku tidak punya waktu bicara dengan orang yang tidak memiliki hati sepertimu."

"suie. Kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"lalu pikiran seperti apa yang seharusnya saat aku mendengar jae eonni ingin melakukan aborsi dan kau mendukungnya ha?" keheningan terjadi beberapa saat.

"ne. memang seperti itu. Tapi kau harus dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" yunho menatap mata junsu menunjukan keyakinannya. Dan junsupun tidak menolak. Akhirnya ia pun mengagguk.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Note:

Haloo. Ini apdetan tercepat yang pernah aku buat. Makasi banget dah setia nungguin ff padahal apdetnya lama banget.

Gimana chapter kemaren dan chapter ini menurut kalian? Apa makin bagus atau makin jelek? Alurnya kecepetan? Mulai ngebosenin? Feel nya kurang dapet? Tolong kasih masukan ya.

Dan mungkin aku bakal vakum lama. Ya biasalah dah jadi mahasiswa tua. Mian kalau bakal update lama.

Oke segitu aja. Thank you and see you next time!


End file.
